


Coherent- Twice drabble collection

by eretree



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretree/pseuds/eretree
Summary: collection of stories about the girls living different lives, experiencing different emotions and enjoying themselves one way or another





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i had a couple of this written that i never shared anywhere and they were kinda eating up the space so here it is? feel free to enjoy it, comment on it, leave kudos and whatever you feel like doing while reading these drabbles.
> 
> FYI a drabble is a story with exactly 100 words:):) (i get irrationally mad when someone posts a drabble that isn't 100 words long idk)

Everyone got used to Nayeon and Jeongyeon playing on their own ever since the first day of second grade, now, a year later, was no different.  
As Nayeon pretended to be a princess and was dancing around acting all cute and innocent, Jeongyeon spent her time being a knight in shining armor, trying to catch Nayeon a fox, or rather snatch the fox shaped ears from the younger girl that shared the same playground.

After the third try, the girl caught what she was trying to do. 

“I’m Jihyo,” she said and took off her hat, “can we be friends?”

  



	2. Chapter 2

“Are we really doing this,” Tzuyu said to her friends as they searched through the entire forest to find the prettiest mushroom.  
“What about that one?” Dahyun pointed.  
“Not pretty enough,” Chaeyoung answered and put it inside the bucket.  
“Why did you take it then?”  
“They taste the same, Tzuyu.”  
They do taste the same, if they aren't rotten.  
“Then remind me why we are looking for the prettiest one?”  
“Because Mina deserves the prettiest and the best tasting one,” Chaeyoung said as the trio kept looking for one until the sun stopped shining as brightly as her girlfriend’s smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“I do,” said Jihyo looking into her soon-to-be wife’s eyes.   
“I do,” she heard back as she glanced towards the crowd and notice a tall brunette standing at the side of the hall.   
When it was time for objections she looked around, hopeful, but nonetheless, Tzuyu remained silent.   
“I declare you wives,” and the people gathered there cheered loudly.   
And as her bride kissed her, her eyes had time to wander around the hall and Jihyo noticed the love of her life had her cheeks full of tears while she felt the coldness of her wife’s tears on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Sana looked up from the fingerprint stained window. She counted her bills again and again until she was sure she didn’t have enough. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she once again stared at the locket inside the store. She clutched the picture of her and Momo as she thought it would make a perfect present for her best friend’s sixteenth birthday. Sana really tried but the money just wasn’t right.   
“I tried getting you that locket we saw,” she said as she hugged Momo and gave her their photograph.   
“You are more than enough for me already, Sana.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a year since Nayeon met Mina at pride. A year since she got the younger Japanese drenched with beer she had to pay a fortune to get. A year since they had last spoke.  
And yet the gummed smile never left Nayeon’s mind. Her face forever stained inside her heart as Nayeon could connect the lines from each of her moles in her sleep.   
And as she went again, this year with Dahyun and Momo, she could never imagine that while enjoying herself she would have smacked her favourite ice cream on her favourite face while turning around.


	6. Chapter 6

Momo couldn’t believe Sana fell once again.  
“I thought you said you knew how to ride a bike?”  
And the younger girl did know how. She just did it because afterwards the bodyguard came to check up on her.  
Every. Single. Time.  
“Help me up so I can show you I used to be good.”  
And so they tried it again, this time Momo drove a little slower.  
But Sana still fell.  
“What are you falling for?” Momo asked after the bodyguard left.  
“I’m falling for Jeongyeon,” Sana answered after the girl got close enough to read the name tag.


	7. Chapter 7

While sipping the noodle, Nayeon made sure the girl at the next table watched. She made sure their eyes were connected and that she knew how talented her mouth was. She took pride in making others want her. And after all the noodles have been eaten, she managed to find her way to the restroom.  
Inside it waited the girl from the other table. When she saw her she made sure their eyes were connected.  
“Momo,” she said to make sure Nayeon would be moaning it correctly when she showed her how talented _her_ mouth was.  
And Nayeon happily obliged.


	8. Chapter 8

Dahyun and Jeongyeon have just met last month, having been able to share algebra. It was a boring class and a boring day. The girls sat together and as they heard screeches, they finally got back to reality and saw a mouse running around the classroom. While the other students jumped on tables out of fear or ran outside, Dahyun lowered her hand so the mouse jumped on it and took her back home.   
5 years after that day, Jeongyeon still brings her food by Dahyun’s house, hoping one day the girls would share more than only just a mouse.


	9. Chapter 9

As the thief had his knife pressed against Chaeyoung’s throat her wife stood and watched the whole thing, not being able to move out of shock.  
“Give me everything of value,” he said and Tzuyu did what he asked. She gave him all of the cash she had, all of the jewelry, she even offered to give him the giant tv but it was too big to carry. As she brought him every expensive stuff she watched him move the knife slightly, giving Chaeyoung a small cut and leave without the most valuable thing that they have ever had. Love.


	10. Chapter 10

Sana was a star. Everyone knew that. Her beauty exceeded words, her voice silenced the ones doubting her. She had it in her and she let everyone show. She was brave, far beyond her knowledge, never let anything stop her, never let fear to ruin her.   
And as she was getting out of her room she noticed something on the door knob. A spider small enough to miss it if you hadn’t paid attention.  
“Dahyun!” she called and the spider was removed instantly.   
She was rarely afraid and she knew she always had Dahyun to fall to when she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Nayeon closed her eyes as she started running through the forest. It was their tradition after all, every Friday, Jeongyeon, Sana and her would go out for a run. She closed her eyes to get lost in her thoughts and she opened them again when she heard Sana quietly giggling. She opened her eyes but she could not see where the youngest girl was, so she closed them again and continued running. She opened them again when she tripped on a rope her friends set for her.   
As she fell down she was joined in laughter with Jeongyeon and Sana.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and getting so far, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to comment, leave kudos or if you hated it that much complain about it to me on twitter @blinktwoeyes  
> -sara


End file.
